


Dirty Talk

by YUBU



Category: BJD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUBU/pseuds/YUBU
Summary: 【小霸总联动】18r内含SM和标题情节（痛感较轻，臣服羞辱居多），有斯德哥尔摩设定，雷者慎重点开。出镜角色：凯因（凯总，黑帮大佬），克劳德（小少爷，刚满18岁）【本来我是不太戳SM的，但是凯总实在是太霸道了，S的气息折服了我】LOF上会放小霸总的睡衣剧场皂片（不完全），qq群会有完整长图上传。【文内出现的外语语种是机翻德语】
Kudos: 2





	Dirty Talk

One Hour  
  
路面上刚下完暴雨十分湿滑，是这座古老城市数十年如一日的遗留风景。  
全身漆黑的两辆豪车缓缓驶靠别墅的大门。黑衣的保镖们从前一辆车上依次下来，彼此对视后安静地站到门边等候。  
他们的体格健硕，行动警觉，而且西装下似乎藏有枪支。  
其中一个人小跑着到后方的车边，拉开了车门——  
坐在驾驶座后方位置上的男人，戴着手套的手指抵着额角，耳中无线耳机的光点闪烁，显然还在与人通话。  
“......Das ist absolut unmöglich......”  
他的眼睛半敛，使用的是一种非本地的语种，语速并不快，却有种是令人皮肉都绷紧的低沉和压迫。  
“......Diese pullover entsprechen nicht der qualität......”他动了动手指，在太阳穴上轻敲，周身气势突然沉寂下去。  
车门外无人敢催促，也无人敢发声。  
通话那端的人抬高声音焦急而迫切地解释，一直说了好久。  
而男人始终沉着脸色，既不打断也不赞同对方提供的解决方案。  
“Innerhalb einer Woche。”他最后通知道。  
  
结束通话后，男人摘下耳机在保镖簇拥下走入大门。  
在进房门之前保镖们就各自无声地散开，取而代之迎上来的是一位中年女性管家。  
“先生，您回来了。”  
“怎么样？”男人漫不经心地脱下包裹手指的手套，神色间还有未消的冷厉。  
他随手扔开手套，管家立刻恭敬地双手接过。  
“已经持续了半个小时，但是他还是坚持要见您才承认。”  
男人舒展了一下宽阔的肩膀，一边扯开抵住喉结的领带，一边向楼梯走去。  
外面有棘手的交易，家里还有棘手的小猫。  
  
二楼走廊最深的房间有一道厚重的大门，雕花华丽却通体令人发冷的暗红色，墙壁也是特殊处理过的隔音材质。  
这个房间并不常有人“入住”，因为“住”进去的，最后出来的时候基本都已经断肢残识。  
这通常是用来处决的地方，但只有一人是个例外。  
管家跟随在男人身后上了二楼，在男人走入房间后走神地站在门外等候。  
一个和他们的世界格格不入的孩子，居然能全须全尾地进出这个房间三次。  
她有时候甚至不知道该祝福，还是该怜悯。  
  
房间内的温度不低，按照正常人的体感应该不至于瑟瑟发抖。  
可此时被束缚在墙壁上的人却浑身都在打哆嗦。  
这是具介于少年和青年之间的男性躯体，眼睛被蒙住，赤身裸体地被用来审讯的镣铐拴住手脚和脖子，浑身上下布满淋漓的汗液。  
男人走过去，抱着臂欣赏他骤然加重的喘息，他知道他已经从脚步声里认出自己。  
“混蛋......”受难的人含糊地咬牙骂道。  
“如愿见到我的第一句话，就是这样吗？”男人并没动怒，只是捏着他的脸侧把他烧红的脸抬起，“真是骄傲啊，我的小少爷。”  
“你个该挨枪子的混蛋，竟然又把我关在这个房间！”之后便是一串夹杂着俚语的污秽咒骂。  
男人的舌尖在口腔里扫过犬齿，突然抬起手掌，狠狠地挥向了那张喋喋不休的嘴。  
  
“啪。”狠辣的响声之后，皮肉上立刻淤红一片。  
“记得我教导过你什么，克劳德？”男人一字一句的问道。  
被喊出名字的人身体惯性地打了个寒颤，所有咒骂在被驯出的深刻臣服本能下偃旗息鼓。  
“......要保持礼仪。”克劳德咬住火辣辣的脸颊内侧，他感觉到自己半边脸已经失去了知觉，痛感延伸到了嘴角，可能那里已经破裂了。  
  
他带着眼罩，看不到站在他几步外的那个可恨的男人，只能听见他冰冷的声音，感受到他刚刚挥来的火辣的巴掌。  
他已经一周多时间被禁止接近这个人，抛下尊严死缠烂打的结果，却是被关到了这个死了无数人的“血色房间”。  
现在捆着他的锁链缝隙里，或许还有上一个人被刑讯时的血液，空气里还有清洁剂强行掩盖都无法压住的和腐臭混合的味道。  
他像一头即将被宰杀的家畜，却还是渴望见到这个人。  
一想到这里，克劳德的眼睛就湿润不堪，恨自己头脑不清，更恨让他变成这样的男人。  
  
“看来你稍微冷静下来了。在这里玩得开心吗？”男人说话间走上前一步，胳膊环着他的腰伸到他身后，“让我来检查一下。”  
“唔......”克劳德先是下意识屏住了呼吸，随后又像渴水的鱼一样吸气，让这个男人略带烟草气息的体味充斥鼻腔。  
他的屁股里现在塞着一根猩红色的大玩具，布满颗粒，而且其中一段分叉正插在他的前列腺上。  
这个玩具是按照男人手腕的尺寸、和他高潮点的深度定制的，周长远超普通的性爱鸡巴，能把他塞得满满当当。  
当初为了训练他能完整吃下这根玩具，他被栓在床上整整一个月。  
而且这个玩具是电动的。  
  
“看看你的后面，已经全是水了。”男人在他耳边低语，手指抓着露在体外的尾部左右摇晃。  
被完全填充震摇了半个小时的肉穴，早已经充血软烂，只稍微加大摇晃的幅度就引来了剧烈的肌肉反应。  
“啊......”克劳德惊叫着绷紧了腰，快感和疼痛一并涌上，眼前闪过一片白光。  
他早就抵达高潮的边缘，只是不被允许射精，所以在濒临顶点时就会有人停下玩具的震动。  
在这个布满刑具和血腥的房间，在这个束缚过死人的架子上，他屁股被电动玩具插满，一遍遍地被插到发抖，夹着腿喊着男人的名字渴望爱抚、或者哪怕是惩罚。  
体液混合着润滑液从他的屁股里渗出，在腿根汇集，失禁般堆积在他脚下的地面上，已经有一小滩。  
  
男人贴得很近，但故意不去碰他涨红吐水的阴茎，只兴致不高地草草揉捏了几下他挺立的乳头，好像是奖励。  
“没有违规，很好。”他夸赞他没有在不被允许的情况下射精和高潮。  
“凯因......”克劳德哀求着，唇色如玫瑰艳红。  
名为凯因的男人却只把目光在那上面停留了三秒钟。  
“现在可以和我聊聊，为什么要把我的上一批‘毛衣‘透露给‘狗‘了？”男人说着便毫不犹豫地拉开距离，语气恢复回审讯般的冷漠。  
“毛衣”是指军火，“狗”是指警察。  
“你想赶我走！”克劳德听到他的话，嘴唇抿起又开始激动起来，“我他妈的什么都听你的话做了，你却想赶我走，是你个狗娘养的把我变成现在这样！”  
“啪。”同样的力度，同样的位置，娇生惯养的小少爷又狠狠吃了一个耳光。  
这一次他确信自己的嘴角被打裂了，因为他尝到了血。  
  
空气中弥漫着危险的压迫感。  
“......对不起，主人。”克劳德咬住嘴唇，眼睛里却一片涨热。  
他不喜欢挨打，他也害怕男人彻底厌恶他。  
“我的规矩，动了我的东西，要么留下钱，要么留下命。”男人沉默了许久，才轻轻伸手抬起了他的脸，“你觉得你会是哪一种？”  
“对不起，我只是......”克劳德颤抖起来，从与他接触的牙关开始，直到全身都在发抖。  
一只覆盖着枪茧的手指滑入他的发丝间，扯开了蒙着他的眼罩。  
光明一瞬间降临，连带着让克劳德在泪水婆娑中看清面前的男人。  
高大英俊，坐拥江山，冷漠无情。  
  
“我只是想引起你的注意，不要把我送回去。那个该死的婊子会杀了我，她是个疯子......”克劳德满脸泪痕哀求道，“我再也不想回去那个鬼地方......”  
“哦？”凯因清淡地笑了，斜长凌厉的眉峰稍稍挑高，“可我们刚‘认识‘的时候，你可是另一套说辞。坚贞不屈，嚣张跋扈？”  
“别赶走我，我什么都愿意做。”克劳德像是没有听出他的讽刺，急迫地保证，“我可以给你钱，给你我全部的！”  
“可即使是你的全部，也不过我的一个下午。”男人嚣张而内敛地微笑，用手背轻轻拍了拍他完好的那半边脸颊，“小少爷，你还没有那么高的价值。”  
一串泪珠突然毫无征兆地滚落到男人的手背上。  
他沉默地看向这个原本像只小野猫一样张牙舞爪的小少爷。  
“你是个混蛋......该死的下地狱的混蛋......”他一边脆弱地掉着眼泪，一边恨意汹涌地瞪着男人。  
  
“想要我帮你吗？”男人眯着眼睛，一把抓住他的头发，把他扯得扬起了头，露出脆弱滚动的喉结。  
“......想要。”克劳德咬着牙回答。  
“谁想？”  
“我，我想要你帮我，主人。”  
“那就拿出你的诚意吧。”男人松开他的头发，手指向下，在他硬红滴水的阴茎头部狠狠搓捻。  
这一下毫不留情，瞬间炸开的酸涩尿意让克劳德尖叫着夹紧了腿。  
但是他被狠狠调教过的身体自节成性，没有主人的允许，即使是这样几乎让他跪倒的刺激下，他也没有成功射出来。  
身上的汗更多了，黏糊糊湿淋淋地包裹全身。  
  
克劳德剧烈地喘息着，看到男人信步走出了房间，没有再留给他一丝多余的注视。  
没过多久，两个高壮的男性佣人走进来，把他从架子上释放，然后带他去清洗。  
但是他屁股里的玩具，被告知不允许取出。即使是在清洗的时候也要含着。  
直到他的主人满意为止。

  
  
  
Two Hour  
  
水流冲洗掉身上的汗迹。  
他们不算美妙的相识起源于一场误会。  
在被佣人们服侍着更换睡衣时，克劳德不得不用其他事情转移注意力。  
直到现在，那根该死的玩具还在震颤。把合体的丝质睡衣顶起，就像淫乱的尾巴一般在他的臀丘下颤动。  
  
他一遍遍地回想初识的那天，也是个雨天，地面潮湿阴冷，他被保镖摁着后背压下去的时候，脸颊边是不知道谁扔下的烟头。  
男人刚刚从车里迈下来的皮靴锃亮，一尘不染，停留在他眼前，然后踩住了他的脸颊。  
“你是哪一方的人？”声音低沉，满是警告与杀意。  
不等克劳德回答，手枪上膛的声音就在男人手上响起。  
“是个误会！别开枪！”克劳德的心脏跳动得几乎疼痛，恐惧令他口舌发干，“我只是想弄点钱，我走投无路了，对不起！”  
男人似乎没有料到他的回答，沉默了片刻。  
“我身上没有武器！你可以搜！是个误会！”  
“哦——”男人拖长了语调，“你似乎是，老胡子的外孙。”  
“我从没有见过他，他已经脱离家族很久了！我什么都不知道！”  
“看来是误会。你们现在的家主，还没有胆量在我面前蹦跳。”  
克劳德捏紧了拳头，他听出了男人语气里的鄙夷，但他无法反驳。现任家主是他血缘意义上的母亲，一个疯疯癫癫又轻信情人的女人。  
他跑出来就是想要脱离她。  
但他身无分文，流浪汉一样无处可去，所以他扑在了经过身旁的豪车上，企图用拙劣的手段讹到一笔钱。  
  
“我什么都可以做，可以给我一个地方休息吗？”他像攀住救命稻草一样恳求，“再呆在外面过夜我会死。”  
潮湿、寒冷和饥饿压垮了他。但他不知道的是，他面前的并不是“稻草”，而是能将他拆吃入腹的“鳄鱼”。  
“Bring ihn zurück.”男人对手下低语，收回了脚。  
克劳德用尽全力抬头向他看去，正看到他转身离开前，露出的一段足以用优雅形容的下颌线，还有似笑非笑的嘴唇。  
一刹那的心悸令克劳德从此失落，那一年他才16岁。  
  
“在想什么？”  
“没有。”克劳德赤脚踩在厚实的地毯上，下意识地否认。  
“过来。”男人也换了一身真丝睡衣，半靠在床边，正将价值不菲的手表从腕上摘下。  
克劳德走过去，顺从地跪在他腿边。  
“没有把脸洗干净？”男人尤带烟味的手指抬起他的下巴，在他还沾着血的嘴角处揉了揉。  
“沾水，疼。”克劳德负气地说。  
“那就记好该如何说话。”男人收回手，向后倚去。  
克劳德眼睛不眨地看他，那一身饱满的肌肉伸展着，露在睡袍外的胸膛好像在邀请。  
他随之爬上床去，胆大妄为地把身体贴上那片赤裸的皮肤。  
  
“凯因，别赶我，别不见我......”克劳德紧紧地抱着他强悍的身体，语气甚至有些可怜。  
男人却不置可否。  
“该清醒了，我的小少爷。我又不是你的爸爸，别总像个讨奶的婴儿。”  
“不，是你把我变成这样，你不能玩够了就把我踢开......”克劳德又开始浑身颤抖，心里的愤怒和委屈让他又想哭了。  
“那么你已经有觉悟‘走入这黑夜’？”他捏着克劳德脆弱的脖子，迫使他仰起头，“你的游戏才应该结束了，我已经陪你玩了很久。”  
“为什么不能？”克劳德大喊，“是你一直在拒绝我！”  
“不要在我面前吵嚷。”男人捏紧他的脖子，眉间微蹙。  
“咳，你是个大混蛋......”克劳德不服输地骂着，但眼泪却出卖了他的心思，不要钱般扑簌着掉落。  
见状，男人似是头疼般喟叹着揉了揉额角。  
  
他放开手，小少爷就像一只猫一样飞快地缩到了他的怀里。  
一边哭一边把眼泪蹭在男人身上。  
“够了，你可真喜欢哭哭啼啼。”嫌弃地推开他，但并没有真正用力。  
“凯因，把这个拿出来吧，太胀了。”克劳德得寸进尺地软着声音哼哼。  
男人随后双手抓上他的臀，重重地揉捏一把。臀肉挤压着他体内的大玩具，夹着粗硬的根部摩擦。  
克劳德立刻酥软了腰，但对于这具被开发过的身体来说，这种程度只是在饮鸩止渴。  
“现在还是惩罚中。跪下去。”男人命令道。  
克劳德乖顺地撑起身体，跪在他面前。  
  
“自慰给我看，但不许高潮。”男人好整以暇地用脚踩住他的胯下。  
黑色的袜子拨开本就松垮的睡袍，一点点把休眠着的阴茎踩得硬挺。  
克劳德脸带红潮，盯着那只亵玩自己私处的脚掌，几乎快要呻吟出来。他分开大腿向前挺胯，没有体毛的私处充血泛红。  
“自己来。”  
主人的脚不再带给他快感，克劳德只好伸手握住自己的阴茎，从红润的龟头开始捋动。  
他的阴茎很干净，在因情欲勃起时通体一种幼稚的浅红色，茎身上连青筋都很少。  
从这处看，他还只是个少年。  
“啊，哼嗯......”他摆动着胯部，搓捻自己的马眼。前面自慰和后面玩具带来的快感一起传来，让他很快就浑身发抖，嘴唇红得像饮血的妖精。  
他习惯了被插，阴茎给他的快乐不足以让他高潮，所以他自慰的手很快滑向下面，半躺着张开腿给他的主人看。  
插在他屁股里的大玩具还在嗡嗡震颤。  
“我、我可以摸这里吗，主人。”  
“可以。”男人撑着下巴，声音依然冷静自持，彷佛眼前因他而出水的淫荡躯体，与一把枪或是一份文件毫无差别。  
但他只是看着就足以让克劳德兴奋得射精。  
  
手掌包裹住露在体外的根部，弹性而柔软的臀夹紧再放松，模拟着交媾的状态。  
克劳德不敢把这根玩具全部抽出，只能小幅度地拉扯再塞入。他张着腿，藏在两瓣屁股中完全被撑开的肉洞因磨擦红肿。  
“主人，凯因，嗯～”  
克劳德哼叫着，眼神迷乱，露出与他的年龄不符的色气和赤裸的引诱。  
他吞吃着巨物的肉穴和他干净的阴茎不同，是熟烂的深红色，柔软且高热，包裹着大玩具带有颗粒物的表面，吮得水光淋漓。  
随着他的挤压，不断有水从玩具和肉洞交合的地方渗出，把他的手指都弄得潮湿，几次从玩具尾部的柄上滑脱。  
在男人如有实质的注视下，他摇晃着屁股，按照主人的要求戳刺自己的敏感点，把把自己推上高潮。  
“啊～主人，给我吧。”他一声声甜蜜地呼唤着，无论是滴水的阴茎还是后穴，都准备好了与他的主人共赴极乐。  
他恳求男人让他拔出假的玩具，然后用那根火烫粗大的阴茎插他的骚穴。  
  
但男人只是看着，没有允许。  
“你的家教说，你又有很多次没有上课。”男人故意在这种场合提起其他的事，“我很失望，克劳德。”  
“我、唔～我错了，主人。”濒临高潮的快感被干扰，克劳德红了眼眶，不上不下地忍受折磨。  
在此之前，他已经在红色房间里被惩罚了半个小时，始终在高潮的边缘无法释放。  
他的阴茎已经胀痛，但是深入骨髓的臣服让他不敢随意射精，更不敢扫兴地疲软。  
“你应该知道，我不喜欢粗鲁毫无教养的宠物。”男人再次伸出脚，踩着他的手指把粗大的玩具压入身体。  
“不行了，主人！太深了......”克劳德的腿根肌肉都在痉挛，大玩具又深入了一节，几乎把他的肚子顶破。  
“那么你下次知道该怎么做？”  
“我会听话的，求您，我会听话。”他颤抖着，忍耐踩在自己下体的脚把玩具一寸寸按进身体。  
眼泪却因为疼痛不受控制地流了满脸。  
  
“好，我会再相信你一次。”男人用脚合上他的腿，“为什么又哭？我说过这样很晦气吧？”  
“对不起，主人，我控制不住......”克劳德抽噎着讨饶。  
片刻压抑的沉默后，他被一股猛烈的力度踹下了床。  
身体摔在柔软的地毯上，并不疼，但是屈辱却比暴力的拳脚更疼痛，让克劳德无法忍受。  
他也是骄傲的少爷，未来的一家之主。肯跪在男人面前喊他主人，已经是两年前的自己从未想过的疯狂了。  
但是这个男人竟然敢像踹一条狗一样，把他踢开！  
“混蛋东西，应该被枪毙十次......”他嘟哝着，恨得牙齿打颤。  
随后一只大手从后面扯住他的头发，把他掀翻在地。  
男人从床上走下，居高临下地站在他面前，一只脚踩住了他下意识吞咽的咽喉。  
  
“你的眼睛在恨我。”男人俯视着他，脚掌加重，“是还没吃够教训吗？”  
“......”克劳德倔强地沉默，被泪水洗透的眼睛凶兽一样发亮。  
只是看着这个眼神，男人就知道他并未屈服。  
“呵，还想要吃点棒棒糖吗？我的小少爷。”他用脚掌抚摸克劳德的胸口和乳头，语气像是在对着一个坏脾气的恶童，“你的小嘴已经太久没有塞满过东西了，所以才会出言不逊？”  
“爬起来，过来舔。”  
男人缓慢地抽开睡袍的衣带。  
柔软的布料从皮肤上滑开，露出布满青筋的紧实小腹，和蛰伏在毛发下的粗壮巨物。  
  
克劳德盯着那里，喉咙吞咽。  
他顾不上男人恶劣逗弄的语气，撅着屁股跪爬到男人面前，张开嘴毫无犹豫地含住面前属于男性的阴茎。  
红润的嘴唇吮吸着黑色素沉淀的皮肤褶皱，灵活的舌尖在囊带和龟头舔揉。他舔得如此卖力，脸颊吸起收缩，好像真的在啜吸一根美味的糖果。  
“看看你的表情，多像一个淫荡的娼妓。你满嘴脏话的小嘴现在满了吗？”  
男人抓着他的头发，把他深深地压下去。  
“唔嗯。”他驯服地点头，双手撑在身体前面支持男人粗暴的拉扯。  
他的鼻尖碰到了男人浓密的体毛，嗓眼尝到了龟头的味道，呜咽着做出吞咽的动作，把男人逐渐膨胀坚硬的阴茎咽入深处。  
像妓女一样迫不及待。  
  
男人的性器很壮硕，有着和脸庞不相符的狰狞，青筋在充血后清晰地抵着克劳德的舌根，脉动着仿佛里面流动着岩浆。  
在感受到喉道的紧热潮湿后，这根暴虐的巨物苏醒了，一寸寸挤满克劳德的口腔，把他塞得连口水都无法吞咽，只能发出“呜呜”的求饶声。  
男人抓着他的发根，发狠地挺胯，把圆大的龟头顶入他的喉咙，窒息和干呕感令他口腔连带着咽喉的肌肉不受控制地绷紧，黏腻的涎水包裹了膨大的阴茎，好像一场绝妙的欢迎。  
“唔咳，唔！”克劳德几乎被他的性器和自己的口水呛得窒息，双手也攀住了男人的小腿。  
涎水和眼泪鼻涕一齐从他下巴上滴落，晕在男人的睡袍衣摆上。  
  
这种危险的深入占有持续了近一分钟，空气里只能听见克劳德痛苦夹杂着勾引的呻吟。  
男人最终把硬物从口腔内抽离的时候，克劳德已经面色涨红，跪趴在地毯上剧烈地大口喘气和咳嗽。他的口水无法控制地分泌，从嘴里一丝一缕地滴答到地毯的长绒里。  
而男人的兴致才刚刚被他惨遭蹂躏的模样挑起。  
“转过去，把你下面那张嘴里的玩具拔出来。”  
低沉的嗓音犹如大提琴在震颤。  
克劳德仿佛听到神谕，转过身体塌下腰，只高高地翘起塞满巨物的屁股。  
“谢谢主人。”他的声音都还在发抖。  
  
  
  
Three Hour  
  
因为玩具入体太深，克劳德自己尝试了很多次都无法成功取出。  
特殊的分叉设计卡在他体内，震动着厮磨他的敏感点，每一次试图拔出都与自渎无异。他被磨出了一额头的汗，哼声愈发像发情的母狗。  
“主、主人，求你把震动停下，嗯～”他满是泪痕的脸颊压在地毯上，两只手都向后握着玩具的手柄，小幅度地抽出再推入。  
“淫荡的小家伙，乐在其中吗。”男人弯下腰，浓烈的荷尔蒙气味霸道地笼罩下来，“或者其实你是想含着玩具被我干？”  
  
他低哑着声音，手掌滑入克劳德睡袍的缝隙，抚摸他硬如圆珠的乳头和凹陷的锁骨。  
像已经准备好交媾的野兽般不容反抗。  
克劳德被他压在身下，强忍着不受他决定的快感加快抽拔的效率。  
“唔嗯！唔......”他张开红软的嘴唇呻吟，努力放松肉穴，发狠地向外拔玩具的手柄。  
屁股被玩具带着震动，淫水一股一股地从穴里涌出，滴湿了一大块他两腿之间的地毯。  
随着他的喘息声越来越急促，狰狞可怖的玩具逐渐露出埋在体内的部分，表面上粗大的颗粒推挤开红肿的穴口，扯着丝离开温热的肉洞。  
克劳德抖得好像发了病，口中的呻吟一声声抬高。一声“啵”的分离声后，他把那根超过30cm长的粗壮玩具扔到了地上，随后身体瘫软得向一旁歪去。  
  
他的睡袍此时已经无法蔽体，只被腰带拴在身上，凌乱地露出大片后背和黏腻得一塌糊涂的下体。  
男人把他抱起来，送到了床上。  
手指插入他的臀丘，找到被玩具磨成深红色的肉洞，然后探入其中。  
“唔......”克劳德主动张开了腿，让他的主人更好地检查自己的身体。  
“这种程度对你来说只是开胃菜，对吗？”男人拔出手指，没有看到沾染血迹。  
“......对，主人。”克劳德掰着腿根，眼睛一心一意地望着男人。  
  
“做得不错。告诉我你想要什么？”男人奖赏地拍拍他的屁股，眼底隐约有笑意。  
“我想要主人进来，干我。”他故意把修长的小腿抬高，没有任何羞耻心地让自己的下身完全暴露在男人面前。  
无论是得不到高潮的可怜阴茎，还是流着淫水红肿不堪的肉穴。  
“那么拿拳头也行吗？”男人饶有兴趣地反问。  
“不！”克劳德听到要拳交立刻明显地颤抖起来，“不要拳头，主人。”  
他曾惹凯因震怒，体验过唯一一次，结局以他撕裂昏迷结束，他保证他这辈子都不想体验第二次。  
“拿你的大鸡巴插我这里，主人。”他用手指揉按自己的肉洞，暗示性地双指把洞口撑开，“我的小洞想吃你的精液。”  
男人的眼神暗沉下去，握住他的脚踝，把他的小腿抗上肩膀。  
“你还记得这是个惩罚吗？”他故意用粗硕的冠头在洞口外磨蹭，引得那处频频收缩。  
“对不起，我承认错误，主人～”只有在这个时候，本性叛逆的小少爷才格外乖顺，所有爪牙都乖乖收起，只一心一意地求爱，“用你的大棒教训我吧，狠狠地把我捣烂。”  
“你需要答应我，这次之后除非我联系你，不要再跑过来。”男人浅浅地顶入半个龟头，又退了出来，谈判一般游刃有余。  
  
但克劳德瞬间便失去了热情，心一寸寸地凉下去。  
“不。”他眼中露出仿佛被背叛的痛楚，之后便是火焰般升腾而起的灼热恨意，“你休想。”  
“我没有允许你拒绝。”男人扛着他的腿压近，眼睛危险地眯着，“你该回去找妈妈，我的小少爷。这不是你的世界。”  
“那你就操一具尸体吧！”克劳德想要伸出手推开他，但他满含怨气的力量在男人面前像孩子的打闹。  
“不听话吗？”男人笑了起来，“但只要我插你的小屁股，你就会像个女人一样摆着腰叫床。会叫床的尸体吗？”  
克劳德羞愤难当，张开嘴就要骂脏话。  
男人轻笑着，突然猛地沉胯挺入！  
胀大的阴茎“噗嗤”一声插入肉洞，因为里面还有残余的润滑，一路畅通无阻地进去最深处。  
粗硬的性器填满因为玩具的离开空虚难耐的骚穴，青筋重重地摩擦过体内的嫩肉。   
“啊～～”  
“该死”的开头被替换成一声绵长的呻吟，克劳德骨头酥软，被插得走神。  
  
随着男人开始摆胯，他的穴道自发地配合起来，饥渴地收绞，从四面八方吮咬那根粗壮的阴茎，恨不得让它捅穿自己的肚子。  
被操进来的瞬间，他的脑袋里只剩下了一个本能的念头：这是主人的性器，正干着他的骚穴，要给他喂精液了。  
“嗯～～”他叫唤不停，浑圆的屁股绷紧又放松，迎合主人的节奏。  
“你的坚贞就像母狗一样廉价，我的小少爷。”男人的手臂和小腹筋脉鼓胀，一下下猛烈地挺动着，“听听你的叫床声，简直让最贵的妓女都自愧不如。”  
“嗯～好大～～呜啊～”克劳德被男人强悍的身体操得不断在床单上摇摆，嘴里吐出的淫言秽语半点不见先前的怒气，“主人用力干我，啊～这里舒服～”  
“你的骚穴咬着我不放，比你的嘴诚实得多。”男人握着他的胯，加快打桩的频率，汁水立刻从他们交合的地方挤出，水声“噗嗤噗嗤”地响。  
“啊～～主人好棒！干死我～”克劳德被频繁地操中敏感点，快感汹涌得好像海啸，整个人都被插得恍惚，身体不知廉耻地完全向男人张开，求取更猛烈的进犯。  
  
他勃起而无人照顾的阴茎拍打着小腹，溢出的精水飞溅在胸口，臀部蹭着男人完全操进去时紧贴的阴毛，浪叫声里只有欲望，毫无尊严。  
“太快了！你的鸡巴好棒～主人，嗯啊......”他张着腿扭动腰臀，一根暗红色的巨硕性器正快速地在他的下体进出，毛发黑亮青筋可怖。  
这巨物每一次拔出肉洞都牵扯出水痕和白沫，粘稠地粘在两人泛红的私处，没多久就让交媾的部位滑腻泥泞。  
因为兴奋的骚穴吸得太紧，被吮得水光淋漓的大鸡巴在打桩的频率里滑脱出来，蹭到弹性的臀丘里。  
“插回来，主人，射在我肚子里！”克劳德急迫地抬高屁股寻找主人的性器，“骚穴还没吃够，再干我一下～”  
  
男人被他缠得血管发胀，狠狠地在他的屁股上拍打了一巴掌。  
“小骚货，这些话没人教你倒是无师自通。”他重新把龟头抵上洞口，顶胯压入层叠着收缩的潮热肉洞。  
“唔～～好主人，求你插插这里。”欲望被满足的小少爷又提出了更多享乐的要求，“一插这里我就舒服得要尿出来了。”  
他在自己薄薄的肚皮上指了一个点。  
和他做爱多次的男人瞄一眼就知道他说的位置，是前列腺。如果对着那处猛干，娇贵的小少爷没几分钟就会尖叫着后穴高潮，阴茎里不断淌出精水。  
男人并不满意，重重地拱了几下身。  
小少爷绵软地叫唤着，求他把自己干得尿出来。  
  
这个小混蛋破坏了他作为道上商人昂贵的信誉，本想惩罚他，却不知怎么发展成了现在这个情况。  
那张漂亮的脸躺在他身下，伸展着介于少年和青年间的青涩身体，用最淫荡的表情求他把他插到失禁。  
嘴里虽然喊着他“主人”，却像野猫一样满眼占有欲。  
还赶都赶不走。  
  
凯因捏着他的脖子，缓缓地把阴茎送到他渴求的那个点上。  
“这里能让你高潮吗，宝贝？”他在那一点上多次戳刺，明明没有用力，小家伙却弓着脚背高声呻吟起来，同时肉穴格外兴奋地吸紧蠕动，好像要吞掉他的性器。  
“呜啊啊～主人，好棒～”克劳德仰着头，精小的喉结滚动，“啊～～好热，就是那里～”  
他扭得像名身经百战的娼妓，又像只吸食精血的妖精，红润的嘴唇里发出的声音让男人恨不得一手捂住。  
说不清是被引诱，还是愤怒于被引诱，男人掐着他的腰，猛烈地撞向他讨要的那一点。  
硬的龟头击打软的嫩肉，频率快到连接成片！强烈的痛感和酸麻自尾椎冲上头顶，克劳德的眼睛短暂地什么都看不清了。  
他尖叫起来，阴茎一股股地流出精水。  
“你潮吹了，宝贝。”男人捻住他的龟头，把汩汩冒水的马眼堵住，同时下身的撞击没有片刻停顿，肉体拍击声密集如鼓点。  
克劳德在后穴的强烈高潮里泪水不受控制地流了满面。他已经叫不出来，只张着嘴无声地大口呼吸，否则他觉得自己会因为快感昏厥。  
穴道里酸麻一片，只有进出的阴茎格外坚硬热烫，持续地把他推上云端。  
  
在他爽得已经无法思考时，一双手抓着他的腰肢，把他从正面翻了过去。插在他屁股里的阴茎也离开了。  
克劳德的身体还沉浸在干性高潮里，软软地任人宰割。  
“跪好，把你的骚屁股抬起来。”粗糙的手指捏上他的双乳，从他平坦的胸膛上捻起艳红的乳粒。  
克劳德抬起屁股，用手撑起身体，感受到自己乳尖上传来被揪扯的疼痛。  
“主人，轻一点～我要被你干晕了。”他软声求饶，腰窝弯出一道纤细的弧度。  
他的屁股很快感觉到一个粘滑的硬物，戳探了几下，便猛地干入臀缝之间被插得无法闭拢的肉洞里！  
随后便是激烈得连床都在摇晃的插干！  
  
掐着他乳尖的其中一只手改去抓他的头发。克劳德被迫昂着头，撅着屁股被从后面狠操。  
“哦～主人，好深啊！要被干死了，啊～～”他的嘴张合着叫床，潮湿的红色舌尖在嘴唇里探出，涎水不断沿着下巴滴落。  
“你是谁的小母狗，宝贝？”男人在他的身体上驰骋，把硬大的性器插到他体内最深的地方，感受他痉挛般的收缩。  
“我是你的小母狗，啊～只给你操......”他语无伦次地重复，阴茎在胯间弹跳，猛地抽搐着喷射出一股白液。  
“唔～我为你射精了，主人。小母狗被你操射了。”  
“好孩子。”男人弯下腰，完全笼罩在他的身上。  
  
在因射精迷蒙时，克劳德隐约感觉到自己的耳廓被咬住，一声模糊不清的低语传进来：  
“我也只操你，我的小狗......”  
他头昏脑涨，甚至无法辨认这句话是不是他的幻听。随后他的感知便被屁股里抽动的阴茎夺走。  
男人又狠狠地干了他十来下，然后在他的肉穴里射出浓精。  
“Du kannst nicht entkommen. （你无法逃跑）”  
  
“什么意思？”克劳德问。  
“这次的服务我还算满意。但你的屁股只值800，距离还清还有......”男人慢慢地从他体内拔出性器。  
“我什么时候说过要肉偿！”克劳德听后眉头立刻皱紧。  
男人只是打开床头柜摸出了烟盒。  
  
在小少爷又开始暴躁的追问声里，他把吸入肺部的白色烟雾吐到那张情欲痕迹未消的脸上。  
“咳咳。”克劳德猝不及防被二手烟呛了一口。  
“自己慢慢想，dummkopf。”  
  
  
END.  



End file.
